


thank god you’re alive

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: s7 pregnant felicity fics [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e21 Living Proof, Extended 7x21 Scene, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Olicity Reunion, Pregnant Felicity Smoak, Treating injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: that olicity reunion scene in 7x21, slightly re-vamped with more hugs and kisses and concern because c'mon arrow...





	thank god you’re alive

**Author's Note:**

> yup just whipped this up in a half hour. there will be more 7x21 fics coming, some post ep ones.
> 
> but yeah, just needed to get this one out now because olicity not hugging or kissing or saying more than a sentence to each other in that reunion?? after they both almost died? UNREALISTIC SORRY
> 
> hope you enjoy this for now xx

Exhaustion was weighing on Oliver’s shoulders as if he was carrying concrete on his back. Hobbling into the bunker on his no doubt sprained legs, he ignored the painful throbbing in his skull from his concussion and frantically looked around in search of his wife.

Although Oliver had heard Felicity’s voice over the comms after the rest of the team had rescued him from where he’d been trapped under a building pillar, he was desperate to see her in person and check that she and their baby were okay - especially since John had mentioned that Felicity and Alena had been dealing with dangers of their own.

He surged ahead with a stuttered gasp when he saw Felicity sitting in front of her monitors, looking anxious and stressed. Her eyes widened when he came into sight, and within seconds, Oliver had leaped up the stairs to crush her to his chest in a hug. Felicity clung to him, and he felt her jolt in his arms with silent sobs of relief. He didn’t care that his dislocated shoulder, which had only been popped back into its socket twenty minutes ago, screamed in protest.

“Oh thank god you’re alive,” she whispered, her voice choked and muffled by his shoulder pad. She pulled back only to kiss him. It was bruising and passionate and desperate, and in Oliver’s opinion, over far too quickly. Heat licked through his veins, briefly chasing away the pain plaguing his aching body. “I was so scared, Oliver. You weren't responding on comms, nobody could find you, and we knew you were buried in the main collapsed section of the building. For a moment there, I thought you were -”

“Hey.” Oliver cupped her cheeks gently, softening his tone. He pressed his lips to hers again for another chaste kiss. “I’m fine.”

Felicity shook her head, sniffling as she delicately brushed her fingers over the small, blood-crusted contusions over his face, and taking in the way he was holding his dislocated arm and balancing more on his left leg. “No, you're not. You’re injured.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. I - I could have lost you."

"Hey, hey." Oliver tilted her chin up, brushing away her tears. "You're not gonna lose me," he swore. Felicity looked uncertain at that, and Oliver's heart clenched. “Look, that doesn’t matter right now. Are you and the b-” He stopped himself, swallowing his tongue. With Dinah and Rene behind him and still unaware about the pregnancy, the archer couldn’t risk saying that word out loud. Instead, he quickly lowered his hand, resting his palm over her very small baby bump, making sure that nobody could see the movement or placement. “Are you okay?”

Felicity flashed him a swift reassuring smile. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re - we’re okay.”

“Yep, despite your evil half-sister’s visit,” Alena piped up.

Oliver hadn’t even noticed that she was there, but the information was alarming. “Emiko was here?” he asked sharply. “Did she hurt you?” Did she hurt their baby?

“She shot a couple of arrows, but we’re good,” Alena waved her hand.

“Guess she didn’t want to kill you,” Rene said bitterly. “You guys got off easy.”

“She was after something else,” Felicity told them, keeping a firm grasp of Oliver’s hand as she led him down the platform to the armory. “Alena and I did an inventory check and she stole a quiver-full of your arrows. She’s got to have something else planned.”

John crossed his arms over his chest. “But Emiko thinks she killed us by blowing up that building. She can’t be planning to pin the blame of a second attack on us, if she thinks we’re already dead.”

“The public doesn’t know that you’re dead yet,” Felicity pointed out.

Dinah, checking her cell phone, raised her voice to inform them, “Leuitenant’s just issued an APB. Green Arrow sighted outside of SCPD, shots fired.”

Oliver nodded. “Let's gear back up.” He tried to move away and descend the stairs, but a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and his knees turned to jelly. Felicity yelped and attempted to catch him as he stumbled, but thankfully John was there to lunge out and support his weight. “Sorry.”

“You’re not going anywhere right now,” Felicity told him sternly. “You can barely walk, Oliver, and you’ve got a concussion. You’ll get yourself killed.”

“I have to go, Felicity,” he insisted, squeezing his eyes closed to reduce the blurriness of his vision. 

She stared at him, gritting her teeth. He hated the confliction he saw in her eyes, the turmoil brewing there. Felicity had already suffered through so much concern and fear today, and Oliver felt awful that he was going to put her through even more. But she finally agreed, “Okay, but you have to let me wrap your ribs and shoulder and give you some lidocaine first.”

Oliver exhaled and nodded. "It'll have to be quick."

"I can work fast."

The rest of the team peeled away to collect their weapons and more ammo and Alena returned to working on the monitors while Felicity guided the archer down to the medbay, her grip on his hand never easing up.

It was only once Oliver was seated and shirtless, with Felicity preparing rolls of support tape and bandages, and there was no real risk of them being overheard, that he questioned her quietly, “Emiko… does she know…?”

Felicity froze, her cold fingertips glancing over his bare collarbone. “Yes,” she murmured, strained. “She shot an arrow at me and I reflexively screamed at her not to hurt me, because I’m pregnant. She - I had to beg for our lives.” Her tormented gaze flicked up to meet Oliver’s. “How did you…”

He decided that now wasn’t the best time to tell her about Tommy - he still hadn’t completely figured out whether or not be believed that his dead best friend had been a hallucination or some message from the heavens - and just replied hesitantly, “I guess it’s a… good thing, right? She could have killed you.” He placed his hands on the baby bump again, rubbing his thumbs against the faint swell tenderly. “Both of you. But she… didn’t.” Felicity said nothing. But the look on her face informed him of her opinion of that statement. “I know. The only reason she didn’t was because she wanted the arrows.” He exhaled shakily. “Felicity, if she tries to attack you again, if she threatens you and the baby… god, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Will you kill her?” Felicity asked, her voice hushed. She gave him two lidocaine shots, one for his shoulder the other for his leg, and then started to maneuver his arm so she could wrap his torso.

Oliver didn’t respond. Felicity didn’t push him to. The archer waited until she’d finished helping him with his injuries and he’d pulled a fresh undershirt on to tug her down onto his lap, snaking his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her collarbone. They could only hug like this for a minute or two more before Oliver needed to go out on mission, but they'd take every minute they could get. Felicity relaxed into the embrace, propping her chin on his uninjured shoulder and pressing a soft kiss into his neck. As they hugged, Oliver thought over everything that he and Tommy had discussed, running it over in his mind and pondering on how it might affect his future with Felicity and his children.

It was with extreme reluctance that he rose from his chair and dislodged his wife when John cleared his throat from a couple of feet away, saying that they needed to get going. The brokenhearted expression on Felicity’s face as Oliver kissed her goodbye with a quiet reassurance that he’d be okay was almost enough for him to insist to the rest of the team that he was going to stay. He didn’t want to leave his wife and child again. But he knew he had to.

“I promise you, when I get back we’ll get Big Belly Burger and icecream and cuddle in bed all night at home,” he mumbled.

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Felicity replied, tears in her eyes.

“I’ll return as soon as I possibly can.”

Trailing her fingers over her baby bump, Felicity whispered, “We’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed x
> 
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar13  
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13


End file.
